


The Peter/Charley Drabbles

by kscribbles



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Give me some sexy bunches of a 100 words. The smuttier, the better! Or silly or cute, or whatever. Just some Peter/Charley goodness in tiny packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own prompt. I ended up writing many of the fills myself. Might as well come clean about that now. ;) Unrelated drabbles. All exactly 100 words. Written in 2011-2012 for the lj community FrightNight2011's kinkmeme: http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html

Every time, Charley tells himself this will be the last time. 

There are all sorts of reasons why it's a bad idea. He has a girlfriend. He is straight. Dude is twenty years older than him. But the excuses never stop the wanting; Peter is an addiction—his hands, those eyes, that fucking _mouth_ —and there's only so long he can go before needing his fix. 

This is the last time, he'll say. 

And then Peter will clutch his hip hard, breathe out slowly, whisper, _fuck_ while pushing inside, and Charley knows... 

Peter will always make a liar of him.


	2. Preoccupation

When Peter kisses him for the first time—the first time for real—they're backstage and Peter's about to head to his dressing room; curtain's in twenty minutes. 

Peter just says, “Come here,” slides long fingers into his hair and warm lips over his. 

“ _What_ was that?” Charley asks breathlessly when they break apart, thinking he must look like he's got goddamn stars in his eyes. 

And he expects Peter to smirk, to say _a snog, you div_ , or something equally British and derisive. 

Instead Peter just rubs his thumb across Charley's bottom lip and says, “Something to think about.”


	3. All Tied Up

When it finally happens, it's _nothing_ like he imagined. 

They're alone in the theater, both a little drunk, which maybe isn't the best time to perfect a new straight jacket trick. He's suspended by rigging, only a few feet off the ground, because he's not an _idiot_ , but he is _stuck_. 

Charley's looking up at him, a little too delighted by that fact. 

And then he feels it, a hand laid casually on his thigh. 

“Charely?” he asks slowly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Get me off this rigging,” he growls.

Charley's hand moves. “I'll get you off... But I dunno about the rigging.”


	4. Hush

“You're... very good. Are you sure you've never done this before?” Peter asks.

Charley stops for a second, distracted. “Yeah. I think I'd remember.” 

“Right.”

“Do you mind if I get back to this now?” 

“Please. I'll... be quiet.” But, try as he might, Peter can't stay silent. _Jesus_ , he breathes. “You're a natural, kid.”

Charley's “thanks” is muffled.

“That, _god_ , there, with your—”

Charley pulls away, mildy exasperated. “I'm sorry, did you want to have a conversation? Because I could stop if you want.”

Long fingers tug less than gently at those soft brown curls. “Don't you fucking _dare_.”


	5. Nocturnal Omissions

The kitchen light startles him. “Oh. Jane. In... your dressing gown. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”

Peter,” she greets, stoically. “What are you doing here? In—” 

“I got thirsty.” He holds up his beer, which is all they had. Primitives. 

“—In,” she continues, “Charley's boxers.” 

_And nothing else_ , she doesn't add. 

“Right, that. Frisky vampire shredded my clothes. Your place was closer so we stopped so I could borrow some from Charley.” 

He turns around, shows her the fresh claw marks down his back, and satisfyingly, he hears her hiss in sympathy. 

_And then we fucked_ , he doesn't add.


	6. Surprise Amy

“Hi. Is Charley here?” Amy asked Peter as she entered his apartment. 

He tied his robe and sauntered over to her. “He's asleep.” 

“Do you two ever get out of bed?” 

“Sometimes,” Peter answered, holding up his cocktail and shaking it a bit for emphasis. “Why? Jealous?” 

Amy thought carefully. “No. It's just... He was so into me. Except when vampires distracted him, I guess. Never thought he was gay, you know?” 

“Oh, Amy. I'm just _that_ impossible to resist. He isn't gay.” 

“But—” 

“Neither am I.” He leaned in and whispered low, “Come to bed and we'll show you.”


	7. Sentiment

Things were simpler before. Drink. Show. Fuck. In spare time, nurse hatred of, and study vampires. 

And then came Charley, who swooped into his life with a fake ID and haunted eyes. Who inexplicably made Peter want to be a better person. Made Peter want, full stop. But more than that, Charley made him _feel_.

Now he had to find a place to _put_ those feelings. It was ridiculous. And terrifying. But that was another thing Charley did for Peter—made him face his fears. 

And if, like last time, he'd come out a little singed... it'd be worth it.


	8. Misdirection

Charley likes to watch. Maybe it's a little pervy, the attention he pays. But not like Peter's exactly innocent in all this. 

Eyes on every movement, slow, fast, however Peter wants it, Charley's breath hitches, or he pants in anticipation, curls his fingers into fists. 

It's almost hypnotic watching Peter move. Seeing his muscles flex, that slowly building sheen of sweat. Charley's transfixed, every time. 

The confidence. The strength in those hips. The power of that mouth. Oh god, the things Peter can do... 

Charley _loves_ to watch. And Peter likes seeing him there, front row center at Fright Night.


	9. (Another) Surprise Amy

Waking in Peter's bed, Amy's isn't the face Charley expects to see. His heart begins thudding with panic. This isn't how he wanted her to find out. 

“Hey,” she says, her voice deadly calm. “Your mom's looking for you.” 

Right. He'd turned off his phone during the show and then got... distracted. 

“Amy, this uh, isn't what it looks like.” 

“Really? Because it looks like you fucked Peter Vincent last night.” 

He flushes. “Well, that's not _technically_ true.” 

“Oh spare me the details, Brewster.” She gets up to leave, but turns back, and she's... smiling? “Actually, on second thought, _don't_.”


	10. Cherry

“But, I mean… so tight… that can’t be comfortable,” Charley says, apprehensive.

“The first time takes some getting used to, but it feels really good after a while.”

“But…”

“It’s hot, Charley. I’ll understand if you’d rather not, but I really want you to,” Peter purrs at him. “And I promise you’ll like it.” 

Charley still isn’t sure. “What you said, when I first met you, though…”

“I only said that to make you squirm. That was before I found other ways.” 

Charley blushes adorably.

Peter holds up the leather trousers for Charley to try on. “They breathe just fine.”


	11. After

After their first time together, Charley is ready to bail right away. He feels awkward and unsure now in Peter’s bed.

Which isn’t to say the sex wasn’t amazing. It totally was. Peter’s got… uh, _skills_. Charley feels like he needs a whole new vocabulary to even begin to describe those skills. 

But up until a few hours ago, Charley thought of himself as entirely straight, and this is all a little confusing for him.

Peter throws an arm across Charley’s chest and in a drunken, post-orgasmic haze mumbles, “Stay…”

Charley settles. He should’ve known Peter would be a cuddler.


	12. Bound to Happen Eventually

When Charley first wakes as a vampire, it isn't in the earth, but a plush, comfy coffin. _Different species_ , he recalls. 

He doesn't feel any different, really. He's got small fangs, and he's thirsty, could definitely go for something thick, red, and metal-tasting, but he has no desire to hunt or kill. Huh. Weird. 

Lifting the lid, he sits up, blinking into the dark he can see through perfectly. Nearby, another new vampire is sitting up too, rubbing his eyes and groaning. 

“Peter? You okay?” 

“This,” Peter proclaims, “is bullshit. If we sparkle in the sun, I'll fucking stake myself.”


	13. New Blood

Eventually, Peter gets another girlfriend. Another beautiful Latin girl, Queen of his showgirl-demons. Buxom and brazen as Ginger had been. Taller, blonder, quieter, but just as fierce. 

She'd have to be, to put up with Peter's shit. 

Charley wants to be jealous, but can't help kinda liking her. Sassy and smart, she doesn't miss much. 

So soon after she meets him, she sends a pointed gaze his way. It clearly says: _Hands off my man_.

He shoots back his own. It says: _Lady, not any time soon_.

Peter's amused smile, Charley imagines, must be saying: _Can't we all just share?_


	14. Real

Charley listened to the professor yammer, watching other students chew on their pens or pretend not to play Angry Birds. Yeah, education was important, but it all seemed so mundane. This wasn't real life. You couldn't find that in a classroom or a book. Not these books, anyway. 

Real life was lived out there. In the dark, behind glass, glittering lights twinkling beyond. It was lived in ramshackle basements, stakes in hand, surrounded by smoldering vampire ash. It was sweat, blood, black leather, burning alcohol kisses, and victory fucking.

Saving lives, _celebrating_ life, or facing death. Real was with Peter.


	15. In Dreams

Charley dreams of all the things he shouldn’t want. Things that in the light of day, he will deny wanting. But at night… He dreams of a mouth that doesn’t belong to his girlfriend, of a long, smooth torso, of nibbling at a small appendectomy scar. He dreams of midori-and-smoke-flavored kisses, of slipping his hands beneath leather, of stroking a cock that isn’t his. 

He always wakes hard and aching. Sometimes, Amy is there. 

“What were _you_ dreaming of?” she’ll ask in a naughty purr, hands beginning to wander.

He wonders what she’d say if he tells her the truth.


	16. Grand Gestures

For Charley’s birthday, Peter had them flown them over the Grand Canyon. 

Charley was amazed at the spectacular view, humbled by the awesome power of nature. Peter feigned boredom, but was enjoying his own view _inside_ the helicopter. The pilot yelled at him for smoking, but Peter, flipping him off, wasn’t bothered. Peter lived for moments like this—seeing his young friend’s bright blue eyes shine. And Charley was appropriately grateful for his gift. He _in_ appropriately showed Peter his gratitude. 

And when the two of them joined the not quite mile-high club together, the pilot said nothing at all.


	17. The Wind Up

“Huh,” Charley said when he found his voice again.

“What?” Peter asked.

“No, it’s just that you’re… PETER VINCENT…”

“And…?”

“You know. I don’t know. I mean, that was great and all. But you’re supposed to be this, like _sex god_. And that was… just a blow job.”

“ _Just_ a—? JUST a blow job? You little shit, these lips should be fucking patented. Oh turn the fuck over, I have a LOT more to show you.”

Peter was so easy to wind up. Charley couldn’t wait to see what happened when he insulted anything _else_ Peter was mindblowingly amazing at.


	18. Love

“Are you in love with my boyfriend?” Amy asks, apropos of nothing. 

He reads the hurt there, but it's more than that—there's a genuine curiosity. Peter doesn't answer. How could he? He just fires back, “Are you?”

She opens her mouth to answer with a quick affirmative, but pauses, thinks. “I...” she says slowly, “...would be dead without Charley.” 

“Yes, you would.” So would he be. “But there's a difference between that and ' _I'd **die** without him._ '” 

Amy nods. “Yeah.” She persists, though. “So... Which are you?” 

Peter realizes the truth when he says it. “I'd die _for_ him.”


	19. Night After

Charley rubs sleep from his eyes before peering curiously at the blonde girl lying beside him. As Peter comes in, Charley takes in the always-delicious sight of his lover, wet from a shower, pale skin set off by a dark towel.

“Any idea who she is?” Charley asks

“Nope. You know how it is.”

He does. Things are always a bit fuzzy after they… indulge. But he knows they found her, they fucked her, they killed her. 

And when she wakes, they’ll send her off into the night, with a pat on the ass or a stake through the heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Charley stirs next to him. “What time is it?”

“3am,” Peter answers. “Hours until dawn.”

“It’s… not a big deal, is it?” Charley sounds worried. “We kill vampires all the time.”

Peter can’t lie. “The biggest deal since Jerry. There’s four, none newborn. And…” he pauses, grinning in the dark, “…We certainly fucked like it was a big deal. Like we might—”

“Die? We always fuck like that. Or, I guess, sometimes like… we’re _alive_ ”

Peter is momentarily overcome. “I—” he barely stops the other two words on his tongue, “—need a drink.”

“Yeah,” Charley says, kissing him. “Me too.”


	21. Goals

Charley doesn't so much emerge from the ashes of the vampire he's just killed, as he stalks through them. Intent and focused on his goal. 

That goal is Peter. Peter's lips, particularly. Well, lips and tongue and teeth—his whole mouth really.

“What was _that_ for?” a pleasantly surprised Peter asks when he catches his breath. 

“I...” Charley says, “I really thought I was gonna die back there. And I thought, man, if I get out of this alive, I'm going to kiss the fuck out of you.” 

Peter smiles. “Oh, I think I've still some fuck left in me.”


End file.
